Timeline of Events
Timeline of Events This is a collection of the timeline of major events which occur in our story. Included are both events leading up to the start of the roleplay, as well as the events that occur within the roleplay itself. For further details please refer to the State of the Realm, Wars and Battles and Kings and Claimants. Current Times (380 AC - Present) First Moon of 380 AC. * Letters are sent to the Lords and Ladies of the Realm, inviting them to Oldtown for the Tournament and Feast of 380 AC. Sixth Moon of 380 AC. * King Viserys III Targaryen falls ill and is on his deathbed. The Second Era 300 AC: 5th Moon: * Aegon and the Golden Company land in the Stormlands and seize control of Griffin's Roost, the Crow's Nest, Rain House, and even Greenstone. * Asha Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Poole are captured by Stannis Baratheon during his march to Wintertown. * Stannis Baratheon is successful in defeating the attacking Frey forces at Wintertown, and quickly joins his host with Wyman Manderly and Mors Umber and prepares to march on Winterfell. * Jon Snow is attacked by his own brothers of the Night’s Watch of Castle Black and abandons the wall to attend to the North and the threat of Winter. Rumours tell of a tale on Castle Black where Jon Snow was infact murdered by his Brothers and brought back to life by the sorceress Melisandre, but there is no one who can confirm this myth in modern days. 6th Moon: * Aegon is successful in taking Storm’s End, thanks to some clever calculations by Jon Connington. This victory led to his name becoming common place around Westeros, as those who read wondering if this revenant Dragon was just a mummer's farce. * Edmure Tully and Lady Jeyne Westerling are sprung free from the Freys and Westerlords by Brynden Tully and some members of the Brotherhood without Banners. * The Tale of the Kingslayer and Lady Stoneheart comes to myth, but no one knows what happened to either of these iconic figures. * Walder Frey falls ill, leaving the massive numbers of his kin to begin plotting for power. * The Battle of Fire commences in Meereen. * Stannis Baratheon sacrifices Theon Greyjoy to the Red God, an act which myths associate with the cessation of a blizzard which allowed the Baratheon and Northern Host to press onwards to Winterfell. During the confusion, Asha Greyjoy manages to escape captivity who flees to the coast. * The Battle of Ice commences in Winterfell and Stannis Baratheon quickly secures a victory over Ramsay Snow after the garrison turns on him. * Stannis Baratheon imprisons Wyman Manderly while he investigates the murder of Davos Seaworth. 7th Moon: * Daenerys Targaryen claims the opposing Khalasar as her own. * Kevan Lannister and Grand Maester Pycelle are murdered within the Red Keep. * The trials of Cersei Lannister and Margeary Tyrell commence. ** Cersei opts a trial by combat, with Ser Robert Strong of the Kingsguard representing her. Robert is victorious against a skilled warrior from fair isle with a helm of a hound. But not before his helm is struck from his head, and the truth of the monstrosity of Robert revealed. Upon this revelation, the High Septon declared the trial unfit and condemned Cersei to hell for dabbling in the Black Arts and would declare his own war on the Lady of Lannister and her abomination King born of incest. ** Margaery’s trial ends with a declaration of innocence, after the accusations against her were discovered as false due to the confession of Osney Kettleblack. * Aegon Targaryen meets with Princess Arianne Martell and wins her approval and she then in turns writes of her approval to her father, Doran Martell. Doran being ever cautious decided to wait to commit his troops. * The battle for Meereen ends ** Rhaegal is slain during the Battle for Meereen and Viserion is seen fleeing east. ** Yunkai, Astapor, others are pushed back to their holdings. * Stannis Baratheon is assassinated in Winterfell and most, including Stannis’ men associate blame with the Boltons, but some blame the Northerner’s for this themselves, to fuel their own northern ambitions. * Ramsay Snow is executed in Winterfell while Wyman Manderly finds himself released from prison. * Davos Seaworth sends word that he is returning with Rickon Stark in tow, and makes way to Winterfell. Upon learning of his King’s demise, he grows distressed. * Aegon and the Golden Company march towards King’s Landing after many Crownlander and Stormlander houses dip their banners for the Dragon, alongside House Peake, Rowan and Hightower. * A tournament is held in the Vale for Robert Arryn, while Peytr Baelish plots to wed Sansa Stark to Harrold Hardyng to seize the Vale, Riverlands and North. During the tournament Robert Arryn suddenly falls ill and dies, with maesters uncertain of the case behind his violent and sudden death. Harrold is named Lord Defender of the Vale shortly after. 8th Moon: * Daenerys Targaryen leaves Meereen with her fleet and her last remaining dragon, Drogon, setting their eyes on Westeros. * Rickon Stark is placed in Winterfell as the rightful Lord of the North, and Wyman Manderly is named his regent. After refusing to help Davos Seaworth and the Baratheon loyalists to finish Stannis’ mission, the Northerners march from Winterfell to the Dreadfort to finish Roose once and for all, while Davos makes haste for the Wall. * Aegon Targaryen arrives at King’s Landing and gains the support of House Tarly and the Faith of the Seven, commencing the Siege of King’s Landing. * The siege is short due to the Sparrows who allow the armies of the Dragon inside. Aegon is quickly victorious and pushes the Lannister garrison and their King to the Red Keep. * A council is held in the Vale to discuss the arrival of this ‘new Dragon.’ During this time Sansa Stark is kidnapped by a knight named Shadrich who was employed by Varys the Spider and they both made their way back to King’s Landing, right under Peter Baelish’ nose. 9th Moon: * Davos Seaworth arrives at the wall and fails to convince the Queensmen to press the Baratheon claim to the throne. The sorceress Melisandre means to sacrifice Stannis’ daughter, Shireen Baratheon as a ward against the others, but is when thwarted when Davos saves a Baratheon for the third time, fleeing with Shireen and making way to Storm’s End by Ship. * The siege of the Red Keep continues, with Tommen Baratheon falling ill, leaving many to doubt about their fates * Asha Greyjoy returns to the Iron Islands as many of her uncle’s bannermen return from the war in the Reach. Rodrik Harlaw is one of these men who indicates his detest with Euron’s rule and his bloodlust. A plan is quickly struck between Lady Greyjoy and Lord Harlaw to deal with King Euron. * Varys the Spider reveals Tyrek Lannister and revealed the truth behind the death of Robert Baratheon. King Aegon names Tyrek Lord of Casterly Rock and declares Martyn Lannister’s line unfit to rule. * The Tyrells write to Aegon Targaryen following his victory in King’s Landing, indicating that they will agree to a ceasefire if Margaery Tyrell is unharmed and returned to the Reach. Similarily, Loras Tyrell who was holding Dragonstone agreeded to bend the knee in favour of Aegon if his sister was unharmed and returned to his family. 10th Moon: * Just as Lady Walda Frey give birth to the heir to the Dreadfort, a host of angry Northerns arrive outside the Dreadfort’s walls and demand Roose Bolton’s head. Negotiations would quickly break down between the Dreadfort and the rest of the Northerners, turning bloody and forcing Roose back to the Dreadfort. * Roose Bolton would flee the Dreadfort that night, sneaking along the road towards the North and leaving his newborn child and wife behind. The following morning the battle for the Dreadfort would begin and it was over quickly after the Dreadfort realized that their liege lord had abandoned them. * The Siege of the Red Keep concludes with the death of Tommen Baratheon, leaving his mother to mourn and grow in insanity as she is taken captive by the besiegers. * Asha Greyjoy marries Erik Ironmaker, a supporter of Euron Greyjoy but kills him on their wedding night, eliminating a key supporter of her uncle and his reign. Asha would instead marry one of the Goodbrother triplets on her uncle’s recommendation and began to consolidate their hold upon the Isles, against the Crow’s Eye. * Roland Storm of Nightsong returns with Loras Tyrell from Dragonstone and is legitimized by Aegon Targaryen, in hopes to win the favour and loyalty of those in the Stormlands. * Petyr Baelish becomes a subject of contention in the Vale, as Maester Colemen urges that Sweetsleep was a factor in Robert’s death and he pointed to Petyr as a possible suspect. Yohn Royce of Runestone was quick to denounce Littlefinger, King Tommen and others within his reign, leaving Harrold Arryn to consider his options. Littlefinger is imprisoned and made to await trial. 11th Moon: * Wyman Manderly holds the Dreadfort while Mors Umber moves in pursuit of Roose Bolton. Wyman hopes that holding the heir of the Dreadfort is enough to force Roose to return, but he is mistaken. 12th Moon: * After a hot pursuit by the Northerners, Roose Bolton flees to the Wall, where he knowingly enlists to avoid capture and execution by the Northerners. * Varys the Spider writes to the Vale, declaring Petyr Baelish an enemy to the Crown and demanding his execution. Varys also offered the Valemen a chance to bend the knee to King Aegon in exchange for relief from Winter and support against the rowdy Mountain Clansmen. The Valemen agree. 301 AC: 1st Moon: * Aegon is crowned as the King on the Iron Throne by the High Sparrow. * Walder Frey dies, leading to fighting among his many descendents over the inheritance of the twins. * Petyr Baelish is executed by the Valemen. * The Umbers return to the Dreadfort with news of their failure to capture Roose Bolton. The Northerns recommended the execution of Roose’s son, ____ Bolton but Lord Wyman disagrees and instead elects to take him as a ward, citing that the boy is half Frey as well and that ‘They took my son, now I’ll take theirs,” as a direct taunt to the Freys to the South who were embroiled in their own war. * King Aegon departs for the Reach, hoping to relieve and win the support of the Tyrells. * Harry Strickland marches towards the Riverlands to rally the Riverlords to Aegon’s cause. 2nd Moon: * Davos Seaworth and Shireen Baratheon arrive in Storm’s End after fleeing the Wall. * Roose Bolton is mysteriously murdered on the wall by a ‘dagger in the dark.’ Most attribute this to the Northern members of the Watch, as ‘the North Remembers.’ * Jon Snow arrives at Winterfell with some Wildling forces and speaks with Wyman Manderly, urging him and the Northern host to march to the Wall to fight the threat of the Long Night. The North Remembers and agrees to march with Ned Stark’s bastard. * Harry Strickland arrives at Harrenhal and meets with Edmure and Brynden Tully and agrees to help them reclaim the Riverlands in exchange for a vow of fealty to Aegon. * Fighting erupts at the Twins, with Black Walder Frey, the most notorious Frey prevailing in the conflict. * Aegon and Jon Connington arrive near Highgarden to help relieve the Ironborn threat to the Reach. 3rd Moon: * Harry Strickland and Tully loyalist begin to attack the Westerlord forces in their mission to reclaim the Riverlands. 4th Moon: * Jon Snow and the Northern forces arrive at Castle Black. 5th Moon: * The War between the Night’s Watch and the Others begins. 6th Moon: * The Night’s Watch and Northerners repel an attack on the Wall and prepare to march against the Others beyond the Wall. * Daenerys Targaryen lands with her forces in Crackclaw Point. 7th Moon: * King Aegon splits his forces and marches along the Roseroad back to King’s Landing upon hearing of the arrival of his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. * Daenerys Targaryen refused a the eunuch Vary’s proposition to marry King Aegon and sets her sights upon King’s Landing * Daenerys Targaryen sends her fleet, led by Victarion Greyjoy against the Royal Fleet of King’s Landing * The Battle for the Dawn occurs and the Night’s Watch and Northerners are victorious. * Under the command of Euron Greyjoy Oldtown and is attacked and raided by his reavers after feining an assault on the Arbor. 8th Moon: * The Ironfleet and Royal Fleet engage in a fierce skirmish. * The forces of Daenerys Targaryen are victorious. * Daenerys Targaryen is reluctant to engage in combat with the Westerosi, and only engages in minor skirmishes * Villages and towns in the Crownlands are sacked and pillaged by Daenaerys' increasingly unruly army. * The Lords and Ladies of Westeros do not rally to her cause as she anticipated out of fear. * Brynden Tully, Edmure Tully, Harry Strickland and Tully loyalists are successful in evicting Westermen from their lands and striking a piece with the injured and ravaged House Frey. Edmure Tully is named Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and gifted Riverrun once more. * For his support, Harry Strickland is named Lord of Harrenhal and later Master of Ships. 9th Moon: * The Ironfleet commences raids and attacks in the Stormlands. * Just as Daenarys lets loose the second field of fire against Lord Ronsucks of house, she receives a proposition from House Martell that would lead her to Dorne. * The areas surrounding King’s Landing and the Crownlands are scorched, pillaged and raped by Daenarys’ Khalasar. * The Dornish spears led by Franklyn Fowler march towards the Reach to link with Aegon, although the Queen of Dragons is told that they are marching to Summerhall to join with her. * Aegon Targaryen returns to King’s Landing just after the second Field of Fire and sees his lands burned by his aunt and his people suffering. * Varys the Spider presents Edric Storm who he had procured from Lys, and urges Aegon to legitimize him and place him as Lord of Storm’s End to gain the favour of the Stormlands. Aegon accepts, and legitimizes the boy as Edric Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Storm’s End. * Sansa Stark returns to King’s Landing and is placed under the care of the master of Whisperers, Varys. 10th Moon: * Varys urges a marriage between Sansa Stark and Aegon to win the favour of the North and her brother, the young Rickon Stark. Varys grooms Sansa to be Queen and the match is forged despite Aegon’s initial reluctance. * Aegon Targaryen weds Sansa Stark in hopes to gain the fealty of the North. 11th Moon: * Daenerys Targaryen arrives in Summer Hall where she meets with the Dornish envoy. Chaos would emerge that night, where Fire and Blood was unleashed and the Queen of Dragons was taken from this world. Most would contribute Doran Martell as being the mastermind behind this assault. * Barristan the Bold dies trying to save Daenerys unless he is offed in Meeren. * Most of the Khalasar scattered throughout the Stormlands and Dorne to eventually be put down throughout the rest of the war. * The Dornish forces led by Franklyn Fowler arrive at Oldtown to help life the assault by Euron Grejoy. * The North under Rickon Stark and Regent Wyman Manderly agree to swear fealty to King Aegon after receiving news of the wedding between Sansa and Aegon. 12th Moon: * The attacks on Oldtown push Euron back and he summons more soldiers from the Iron Isles, only to be refused by his niece Asha Greyjoy. 302 AC: 1st Moon: * Euron Greyjoy engages in a fierce sea battle with the returning Redwyne navy and is defeated and ultimately killed. 2nd Moon: * After expelling the Ironborn from the Reach and receiving the safe return of his daughter Margaery, Mace Tyrell agrees to bend the knee to King Aegon. 5th Moon: * King Aegon is gifted Dragonbinder by the Dornish. 303 AC: 1st Moon: * Having succeeded in placing Aegon as the rightful King on the Iron Throne, the Golden Company disbands, with many taking up positions with the gold cloaks, being landed, becoming hedge knights or joining other mercenary companies. 2nd Moon: * The Battle for Hardhome takes place, seeing the Others push back the Night's Watch. 3rd Moon: * The Battle of Dragonglass takes place just weeks later. What exactly happened in the battle is unknown. 5th Moon: * Edric Baratheon weds his cousin, lady Shireen Baratheon. 304 AC: 305 AC: 306 AC: * War of the Waters begins between the Iron Throne and the King of the Waters, Aurane Waters 307 AC: 308 AC: * The Crisis of the Sparrow occurs 8th Moon: * War of The Rock begins, marked by the Council at Ashemark. Small skirmishes break out across the Westerlands. 309 AC: 7th Moon: * The Battle of Oxcross occurs in the War of The Rock. Loyalist Victory. 9th Moon: * The March on Castamere occurs in the War of The Rock, marking the end of the war after the intervention of King Aegon. 310 AC: 311 AC: 11th Moon: * Dryn becomes the leader of the Black Ears. 317 AC: * Dryn names himself The Horned King, Ruler of the Mountains and Moon. * The Mountain Clansman are defeated by a host from the Vale. * Arga becomes The Horned King. 318 AC: * Arga is slain in conflict with the Burned Men 321 AC: * The Mountain Clans are routed by the Vale. 322 AC: * The first Son of the Kraken, Euric Sixshields, rises up and begins raiding the southern coast of the Reach. He is eventually caught and hung in a small town east of the Shield Isles. 324 AC: * The second Son of the Kraken, Aeron Halftongue, rose up and began raiding the coastlines of Stony Shore. They kept their raids secret for as long as they could, until finally in late 324AC they were discovered. Aeron and his men fought a hard battle on the docks of Blacktyde before finally fleeing in their longships, setting off toward the North. They would pillage there for several weeks more, before infighting drove them apart, and the Northmen swept down upon the survivors. 329 AC: * The third Sons of the Kraken, Brine (Hrothgar Pyke), incited an Old Way rebellion over the next two years. 331 AC: * Brine is finally caught and tied to the stony shores of Pyke, slowly taken by the Drowned God over 4 days. 332 AC: 11th Moon * Death of Harry Strickland of Harrenhal 333 AC: 2nd Moon: * The Tourney of Harrenhal takes place, leading to the War of the Lords Scorned 3rd Moon: * The War of the Lords Scorned begins, opening with the death of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the Battle of Antlers and the Siege of Maidenpool. 4th Moon * Battle of the Horn occurs. 5th Moon * The Siege of Maidenpool ends. * The Assault on Duskendale occurs. * Word of Prince Rhaegar's death begins to spread. 7th Moon * The Relief of Duskendale. * The Relief of Sow's Horn. 8th Moon * The Relief of Antlers. * The Battle of the Banks. 9th Moon * The Relief of Maidenpool. * The War of the Lords Scorned ends. 10th Moon * Various houses, namely House Strong and House Lothson, begin vying for Harrenhal. 334 AC: * House Targaryen of Harrenhal is established. 335 AC: * King Aegon VI passes away. * King Aemon I is named King and his coronation occurs. 337 AC: * The Frost Uprising of 337AC occurs after a harsh winter leads into a band of rogue Northmen turning to raiding against their countrymen for basic survival. Third Moon: * Leader Hoarfrost and his men are pushed southward by the ever chilling winds of Beyond the Wall. His men engage in the Sack of the Square, raiding Torrhen's Square and razing the village. Sixth Moon: * After taking up shelter in the Barrowlands, the Northmen attempt to route them out but ultimately are bested in The Battle of the Barrowlands. Seventh Moon: * Traveling with as much haste as they could handle, the companions make it to the Kingsroad. There they are met by the now united Northern forces. The rebels experience a heavy loss and are all but broken. 338 AC: First Moon: * The Battle of the Fever '''occurs, marking the end of the Frost Uprising. Seventh Moon: * The Red Brotherhood is founded by Hagrim the Black in response to the wrongdoings against his people. '''341 AC: Eighth Moon: * Prince Maekar Targaryen is captured by the Red Brotherhood during a journey to King's Landing. Hagrim the Black has him executed, though others would call it 'slaughtered', against the outcries of his men who urged Hagrim to ransom the Prince. Eleventh Moon: * After calling his forces moons earlier upon hearing of his brother's murder, King Aemon Targaryen joins his forces with the son of Maekar, Maegor Targaryen. 342 AC: First Moon: * The Battle of the Rushing Falls occurs, seeing the execution of Hagrim and the dissolution of the Red Brotherhood. 346 AC: * Baelon Targaryen tames Drogon. 349 AC: * Following months of increasing tension, the War of the Shadow begins after Baelon Targaryen catches his brother Aemon Targaryen attempting to steal the last remaining dragon egg in Targaryen possession from his son, Aemond Targaryen. Third Moon: * The Siege of Longtable occurs after Baelon returns from the Reach empty handed and begins his campaign. Fourth Moon: * During the siege, The Shadow over Summerhall occurs, seeing Baelon fly to the Stormland's holdfast with intent to use it as a base of operations. However, upon his arrival, he is talked down by his good-sister. Fifth Moon: * The Burning of Longtable saw Baelon return in anger. He unleashed Drogon on the village after Lord Merryweather refused to submit. Seventh Moon: * The Sack of Grassy Vale occurs, the rebel army taking every thing they could, emptying all houses and storage. Eighth Moon: * The Battle of the Byrn, the final encounter in the war, occurs. The crown pitted against Baelon, his army, and his dragon. In the end, Baelon and Drogon are killed, halting the rebellion once and for all. 363 AC: Eleventh Moon: * The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon sees the dismemberment of three Essosi by King Viserys III Targaryen after the diplomats demanded the King follow through with promises King Aemon had made. Viserys immediately calls his banners following the departure of the diplomats. 364 AC: Fifth Moon: * King Viserys orders attacks against Tyrosh and Myr, beginning the War of the Seven Banners. Sixth Moon: * The Battle for Redstone occurs, seeing Viserys and his forces take the island with force. Tyrosh attempted to impede the assault, but ultimately failed. Eighth Moon: * The Battle of Corpse Lake '''sees Aegor Targaryen and his men attack and defeat a large Pentoshi force, impeding them from joining their allies. Ninth Moon: * '''The Battle of the Skirts was a bloody battle that ended indecisively, but ultimately was considered a Crown victory despite the losses after the enemy forces were unable to connect with their allies. Eleventh Moon: * The Siege of Myr begins after the Battle of the Skirts cleared up most of the Myrish defenses. Aegor Targaryen leads the siege. 365 AC: First Moon: * After King Viserys failed to impede the Tyroshi enough, Aegor Targaryen is forced to end his siege and retreat for the time being. Second Moon: * King Viserys, realizing the war may not be going in his favour, calls in a second wave of men. Sixth Moon: * Daeron Targaryen leads the Battle of Myr Harbour with an army of fresh recruits. This attack allowed Aegor to return to Myr and begin besieging it once again as Daeron began a siege on the opposite side of the city as the gates to the harbours were closed and barred. * The Skirmishes of the Flatlands '''sees Daven Lannett and Jory Mormont, part of the second wave, engage and defeat Narratys forces headed to Myr with intent to lift the siege held by Princes Daeron and Aegor. Eighth Moon: * In an unexpected move, the Seven Banners launch attacks against mainland Westeros beginning in Tarth. '''The Defense of the Sapphire Isle '''sees Viserys' hand forced, as he sends a contingency of men to repel the raiding Essosi. * '''The Assault on Dorne also begins, seeing Seven Banner forces attack all along the eastern coasts of Dorne. After being constantly repelled and defeated, they draw their men back. Eleventh Moon: * The Second Battle for Redstone occurs, seeing the Seven Banners retake the island and force Viserys to stay locked up in his holdfast on the island. 366 AC: Second Moon: * Relief from King's Landing finally arrives at Redstone and engages the Tyroshi in what is now called the Slaughter of the Rocks. The siege is lifted and Viserys is able to continue his attacks. From here, Viserys continues his campaign in Essos and moves again towards Tyrosh. 367 AC: * The war of the Seven Banners continues, seeing no major battles. Sieges continue. 368 AC: First Moon: * When supplies finally diminish in Myr, the city concedes to it's besiegers. Prince Daeron oversees the occupation. Fourth Moon: * Tyrosh's defenses are broken, and upon hearing of the surrender of Myr, surrenders themselves to Viserys. Fifth Moon: * The War of the Seven Banners comes to an end. A ceasefire is drafted, and an agreement is made. Reparations (that never were paid) and a handful of high profile hostages would be taken to ensure the ceasefire was held. Sixth Moon: * The armies of Westeros depart Essos and make their way home. Tenth Moon: * King Viserys marries Myrisa Rogare, a woman he met while participating in the War of the Seven Banners. 374 AC: * Prince Aenys Targaryen, now heir, is born to King Viserys and Queen Myrisa. 379 AC: * Rumours speak of a new Horned King among the Mountain Clans. Category:Timeline